Signal
by MinMeroko
Summary: ¿Qué tanto se necesita para que alguien se fije en ti? Determinación, señales obvias y mucha, mucha paciencia. Proyecto 1-8 ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti! Reto de Livi chan7


Desde niña siempre había soñado con su príncipe azul. Un chico que fuese amable, caballeroso, inteligente, guapo, trabajador, de hermosos ojos expresivos; conforme creció dejó de estar diciendo tales cosas a los cuatro vientos, probablemente porque ya se lo había dicho a todas las personas que conocía.

Cuando entró al cuarto grado, el anhelo de su príncipe fue dejado en segundo plano y esperando en la fila con ficha en mano.

Mientras sus compañeras de clase jugaban, reían y se hacían tontos peinados ridículos para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, ella encontró el amor en la tecnología. No obstante, contaba con una capacidad que nadie más tenía. Ella, Miyako Inoue era capaz de estar pendiente de las revistas de informática y a la vez estar actualizada en tendencias de lo que se usaba en ropa y accesorios, y los cantantes y grupos de moda.

Siempre se consideró una "mujer" completa.

Ahora, a sus veinte años, se preguntaba…

¿Dónde demonios está esa mujer completa que se supone que es (ahora literalmente)?

No entendía. ¿Acaso la veían plana?

Está bien, que ella desarrolló a los quince años, un poco tarde nada más. ¡Pero no era una tabla!

Había compañeras de sus diferentes clases que no tenían nada ni por detrás ni por delante.

No. No es que solo quisiera que un chico se fijase en ella solo por su físico, y tirando por el lado intelectual, vamos, ella se consideraba muy inteligente. Hace dos años logró ingresar a la carrera de microbiología con uno de los mejores puntajes de toda su generación. Y ni aun así, destacando académicamente en su misma universidad no logró conseguir algo más que un escueto "felicidades" de su parte.

Lo peor de todo, era que él se enteró solo por boca de su mejor amiga. Y la felicitó…

Por mensaje de texto.

Entendía que estaban en el siglo veintiuno. Pero hay cosas que son mejor decirlas en persona. Ella necesitaba aunque sea oírlo en persona.

Que Dios la castigara por enamorarse de alguien que solo tiene ojos de amor para su maldita computadora.

— Miya… Miya — una voz llegaba distorsionada a su sentido auditivo — ¡Miyako te estoy hablando!

Dio un respingo cuando su acompañante dejó caer un libro muy grueso sobre la mesa — ¿Ah? Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Otra vez pensando en él?

— Yo no estaba… — intentó pobremente excusarse, pero sus palabras murieron al ver la expresión escéptica de su mejor amiga — Bien, bien. No hay manera de engañarte, Mimi.

— No es eso. Es que últimamente las razones de tu distracción giran en torno a una misma persona.

Eso era lo más triste de su vida. Todos eran conscientes de lo que pasaba.

 _Menos él._

— Yah. No es mi culpa. No todos tenemos a un novio tan atento como Takeru — se quejó suspirando con pesadez.

— Tienes razón — la oji miel asintió, recargando la barbilla en su mano — Hikari tiene suerte. No entiendo… Takeru es su cuñado, ¿Por qué Taichi no aprende? Incluso Yamato le gana. Deberían avergonzarse que un muchacho de diecinueve años sea más dedicado a su novia. Y Koushiro no es la excepción.

Ahí estaba. El nombre de su perdición.

Hace tiempo había dejado la idea de un príncipe. Koushiro no era un príncipe, sino algo más especial, algo único, al menos para ella.

El pelirrojo había causado que cayese irremediablemente enamorada de él debido a su amabilidad y dedicación. Quizá era un poco despistado respecto a los asuntos amorosos (vaya que sí), pero entendía a las personas y no las juzgaba.

El motivo principal por el que se enamoró de él, fue un suceso hace dos años. Ella había dejado su amor infantil por Ken Ichijouji, sin embargo, cuando se enteró que él en aquel entonces estaba en una relación, sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, no lloró, no hubo berrinche, pero si un feo vacío instalado en su pecho, quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Pensó que su reacción se debía a que aquel amor inocente moría como si se tratase de un cachorro, y que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquella tarde Koushiro la encontró sola mientras estaba sentada en la fuente que quedaba cerca del estacionamiento. Primero él la saludó normalmente, no obstante, ella no pudo responderle y eso llamó su atención. Le preguntó qué ocurría, por qué lucía tan apagada siendo ella alguien tan enérgica y alegre; y le contó, brevemente lo que pasaba. Por alguna razón, esperó que Koushiro dijese que era algo tonto y una pérdida de tiempo. Y eso no pasó. Él asintió calladamente y le dijo que si necesitaba llorar que lo hiciera, no la juzgaría, puesto que cada quien enfrenta situaciones que para los demás son sin sentido, pero para uno significan un hecho importante.

Por supuesto que no se enamoró inmediatamente de él. Pero eso fue el desencadenante de su afecto hacia el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué hago, Meems? — Susurró mientras jugaba con una servilleta — Ni siquiera sé si le gusto, o si al menos me ve como mujer.

— Todos hemos tratado de ayudarte, incluso los chicos y aun así Kou sigue sin dar señales. Como odio que siga con esa estúpida laptop — Mimi puso los ojos en blanco, recordando las veces en que fue vilmente ignorada — La ha dejado de lado considerablemente, pero siempre que hacemos o decimos algo para acercarlos, él está clavado en ella.

Las palabras dichas por su amiga encendieron algo en su interior. Sus ojos brillaron con decisión, y su corazón latió con fuerza, como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina en las venas.

— Entonces lo haré yo — habló levantando la mirada — Yo seré la que de las señales. Incluso si tengo que tatuarlas en mi frente.

* * *

Miyako se encontraba acostada en el sofá del departamento que compartía con Mimi, dándose valor para hacer lo que se proponía.

Tenía planeado llamar casualmente a Koushiro para pedirle que la acompañara al cine. Y por si preguntaba por alguna de las chicas o Takeru o Davis… estaba cubierto puesto que todos justo ese día tenían alguna responsabilidad en la universidad

— Vamos, tú puedes — asintió decidida y marcó el número del susodicho.

Un tono… dos tonos… tres tonos…

Dios. ¿Y si él también tiene responsabilidades de improvisto?

— _¿Diga?_

¡Sí contesto!

— H-hola, Koushiro. Soy Miyako.

— _Ah sí. Perdón, no vi el remitente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?_

— No en realidad, así como que sea una necesidad urgente o de vida o muerte — ay no, no ahora, empezaba a decir incoherencias — pero… hace días tengo la idea de ir al cine a ver una película que me han recomendado mucho, y pensé en que si no tienes algo qué hacer podrías hacerme compañía.

— ¿ _Yo? ¿Qué hay con las chicas?_

— Ellas están un poco ajetreadas hoy.

— _¿Soy tu última opción?_

— ¿Qué? ¡No! para nada — contestó alarmada. Mal. Mal plan. ¡Hay que abortar!

Se vio atrapada en un conflicto interno acerca de que no tenía aptitudes para organizar planes. Ahora Koushiro pensaría que él es un cero a la izquierda en su vida y… dicho conflicto fue interrumpido por la suave risa del contrario.

— ¿Kou?

— _Estaba bromeado. En parte ha sido mi culpa, casi siempre estoy haciendo algo._

— ¿Entonces no puedes acompañarme?

— _No, no. iré. Es necesario salir a relajarse con amigos de vez en cuando._

 _ **Amigos…**_

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Al final del día, su plan se fue al demonio debido a un estúpido entrometido en el cine.

Según lo que planeo, le dijo a Koushiro que irían a ver una película de ciencia ficción muy aclamada, pero, que ella ya había consultado y todas las funciones estaban llenas y por lo tanto, no habían más boletos disponibles, razón por la cual "desafortunadamente" tendrían que ver una película de terror que estaba libre, y así ella podría espantarse (porque lo haría, odia esas películas) y se abrazaría a él hasta el punto de llorar para que él la consuele (lo de llorar es cierto, siempre lo hace cuando tiene mucho miedo). Pero no, un sujeto que escuchó cuando le dijeron a Koushiro que la película que "verían" no estaba disponible, les ofreció los boletos que él ya había comprado debido le surgió algo y no quería desperdiciar el dinero.

Terminaron viendo la película de ciencia ficción, no consiguió ningún acercamiento y tuvo que soportar con odio contenido a la amorosa pareja sentada detrás de ellos.

* * *

La vida a veces es buena contigo. De eso se dio cuenta hoy.

Llegó a la biblioteca para leer el capítulo de un libro que iba a ser evaluado en su próximo examen, y se encontró a Koushiro estudiando, milagrosamente, sin computador a la vista, por lo que sería más sencillo acercarse a él sin su máxima rival presente.

— Hola, Koushiro — lo saludó tocando levemente su hombro — ¿Mucho trabajo?

Él se dio la vuelta con curiosidad y sonrió al ver la alegre expresión de la peli morada — Hola, Miyako. Y algo así… en realidad solo estoy leyendo porque la lluvia me atrapó aquí. Sino ya me habría ido.

 _Te amo lluvia._

— ¿Puede hacerte compañía? — cuestionó con un poco de vergüenza.

Koushiro frunció ligeramente el ceño. Era extraño que Miyako le preguntase algo como eso con timidez, después de todo se conocían desde hace siete años y ellos siempre se habían llevado bien. ¿Cómo podría él negarse?

Pero se trataba de Miyako. Ella a veces podía ser todo un misterio.

— Claro… — respondió señalándole el asiento junto a él.

Pasaron la siguiente hora en total silencio, un silencio para nada incómodo. Koushiro podía leer tranquilamente, y ella podía disimular el verlo mientras escribía nombres de compuestos al alzar en su cuaderno de química avanzada.

— Aun me sorprende que hayas elegido microbiología — la voz contraria hizo que ahogase un grito, rezando a Dios, a Buda, al Universo y al Karma que el muchacho no la haya descubierto mirándolo con ojos de ensoñación.

— ¿P-por qué? — de nuevo tartamudeaba.

— Siempre te gustó mucho la informática. Cada vez que iba a nuestra antigua escuela te encontraba en el laboratorio, lo mismo en la secundaria.

— Ah… — asintió, dándose cuenta que él notaba sus gustos, pero no era un hecho grande, todos sus amigos siempre supieron ese gusto suyo — Aun me gusta mucho. Pero que algo te guste no significa que necesariamente quieras estudiar ello como una carrera. De lo contrario sería actriz o doctora porque me gustan las series médicas, pero odio la sangre y me rio cuando hay que ser serios.

No se percató, que cuando comenzó a divagar otra vez, los oscuros ojos de Koushiro estaban fijos en su cuaderno y una sonrisa se curveaba en sus labios.

— ¿Te estás riendo de lo que dije o de mis apuntes? Mi letra no es fea — intentó por todos los medios no ponerse roja al notar la cercanía entre sus rostros.

— Un poco de ambas — dijo viéndola sin cambiar de posición — ¿Me explicas esto? Parece interesante.

— ¿Por qué querrías saber de química? No se relaciona con tu carrera.

— Porque algo te guste no necesariamente quieres estudiarlo como profesión.

— Touché.

— Además, tengo una amiga que suele hablarme mucho de química. No quiero sentirme un ignorante cuando hable de eso.

 _ **Amiga…**_

Poco a poco se había ido elevando en una nube de felicidad y esperanza, hasta que escuchó esa justificación.

La vida a veces es buena contigo. Pero la mayoría de las veces _no_.

* * *

Quería llorar.

¿Qué pasó con su supuesta madurez? ¡Tenía veinte años! No podía hacer berrinche solo porque todos y cada uno de los intentos que hizo por acercase a Koushiro y exponer lo que sentía fracasaron patéticamente.

Luego de su encuentro en la biblioteca, siguieron otros. En una de las cafeterías de la universidad. En el departamento que compartían Taichi, Yamato y Koushiro cuando todos se reunieron por petición del castaño para celebrar el aniversario del primer viaje al Digimundo.

No había manera. Estaba frustrada. Incluso quería golpear al pelirrojo y gritarle por qué era tan obtuso de pensamiento y continuaba tratándola como una simple amiga. Posiblemente eran solo sus ilusiones, pero presentía que no le era indiferente al inconsciente de su amigo.

Señal tras señal. Incluso si hacía círculos de cultivo en el césped, era más probable que un extraterrestre le prestara más atención que el mismo Izumi.

Necesitaba ayuda divina o algo así.

— Mi vida es una triste historia… — refunfuñó levantando su cabeza luego de tenerla enterrada por diez minutos en su almohada en el patético intento de reprenderse por fijarse en uno de sus amigos.

Miyako se giró sobre su cama para así quedar acostado boca arriba, tomó su celular que yacía sobre la mesita de noche y lo desbloqueo. Fue directo a los chats abiertos que tenía y entró al que pertenecía al contacto de Izumi.

No debería estar mirando la foto de perfil de él, la cual, casualmente no estaba sin foto o con alguna cosa relacionada con computadores.

— ¿Cómo siendo tan inteligente no te das cuenta, tonto…? — dijo con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.

* * *

Camino a la cafetería, vio a sus amigos almorzando cerca de la fuente del campus principal, por lo que se dirigió a ellos, después de todo no tenía mucha hambre, y si algo se le antojaba, bien podría pedirles algo de su almuerzo.

— Hola, chicos.

— Vaya, miren quien apareció. ¿Te absorbió la biblioteca?

— Muy gracioso, Daisuke — respondió sentándose junto al moreno.

— Pero él tiene razón, Miya — asintió Sora mientras le pasaba a Mimi una botella de agua — Ninguno ha sabido de ti en días.

— Esa es la idea — una sonrisa victoriosa asomó en sus labios.

— Estás loca — afirmó Daisuke, quien fue apoyado por Mimi. La castaña observaba a la joven de cabellos lilas expectante a las razones que respaldan tal extraña afirmación.

— Cállate.

— Explícate, Miyako. Ni siquiera yo entiendo, y vivo contigo.

— Me has fallado como amiga, Meems. Mi plan es sencillo…

— Otra vez con los planes…

— Dije que cierres le boca, Motomiya… como decía, mi plan es sencillo; si alguien a quien ves regularmente de pronto deja de ser visto por cierto tiempo, comienzas a preguntarte qué sucedió con esa persona, la curiosidad es algo pica en todo ser humano, por lo tanto, el recuerdo ronda en tu cabeza y como consecuencia, en el momento en el que vuelvas a ver al "desaparecido" una emoción se desencadenará.

Mimi, Daisuke y Sora intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a fijarse en Miyako. Ella lucía confiada y tranquila. Completamente satisfecha con su plan y teoría.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada y por eso evitas a Koushiro? — cuestionó Sora con la expresión de una madre que comprende a su hija que está triste porque su juguete favorito de rompió.

— ¿Qué?, yo no…

— Sí, es eso. Joder… Koushiro es más difícil que una chica.

Los comentarios de sus amigos solo la hundían más. Lo horrible era que en parte tenían razón. El estúpido plan de no dejarse ver si existía, pero no fue tan pensado como ella lo explicó hace unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa en realidad, Miya?

— Estoy molesta — confesó frunciendo el ceño — Mi orgullo de mujer está por los suelos, ¿Cómo puede…? ¿Cómo puede ser tan inconsciente? — ahí estaban los sollozos frustrados de nuevo.

— Alto ahí, no llores.

— Daisuke no es momento de bromas.

— Por eso lo digo, por allá viene Koushiro. Muestra algo de dignidad, mujer.

Como si fuera magia, Miyako suspiró y levanto la barbilla. Afortunadamente las lágrimas aún no habían logrado salir, por lo que con un respiro fue suficiente para actuar como si no se sintiera patética y ofendida.

— Hola, Kou — saludó Mimi tratando de aligerar el incómodo ambiente que surgió debido al aura molesta y deprimida de su amiga.

— Hola, ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Entrenamiento, estudio… entre otros.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Miyako?

— ¿Yo qué? — respondió desganada.

— Bueno… no te he visto. Y últimamente se me hizo costumbre verte todos los días.

— Eso fue… — la peli morada respondió sin levantar la mirada puesto que el pelirrojo se había sentado frente a ella — nada, solo olvídalo.

Daisuke miró a Mimi buscando auxilio.

 _¿Deberíamos huir?_

A lo que la castaña se encogió de hombre. Ni ella misma sabía qué más podían hacer por Miyako.

— Tengo cosas qué hacer en casa, nos vemos al rato, Meems.

— Espera, Miyako. Yo también voy de salida, deja y te llevo.

Una señal.

Los tres testigos estudiaron fijamente la expresión de Koushiro al decir aquellos con preocupación, y luego se voltearon hacia Miyako, no obstante, su rostro estaba inclinado y no pareció importarle lo que le acaban de decir.

— Estoy bien así, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Miyako?_

Observaron a su amiga retirarse sin decir una despedida general, cierto pelirrojo más consternado que los demás presentes.

— ¿Ella está bien?

Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era dar el último empujón que eran capaces para su amiga.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto?

— ¿De qué hablas, Mimi?

— Bueno, lo digo porque generalmente habrías dicho un simple hasta luego y seguirías comiendo como si nada.

— Ah, es que… como ya lo dije, se me ha hecho costumbre ver a Miyako diariamente. ¿Tú no estás preocupada por su evidente tristeza?

— Sí, pero yo sé qué sucede con ella y a pesar de eso no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla.

— ¿Y… qué le ocurre? — Koushiro realmente estaba preocupado por su amiga de lentes, sobre todo inquieto por alguna razón al verla triste. No encontraba explicación. Todo el mundo se encuentra triste algunas veces, y eso está bien por son seres humanos después de todo, pero con Miyako… simplemente no le gustaba que estuviese con los ánimos por los suelos.

— Si tanto te preocupa deberías ir a preguntarle tú, viejo.

* * *

Camino a la universidad, días después de que Koushiro la haya visto en plena depresión por, irónicamente, su culpa, revisaba en su celular la absurda lista en donde enumeró las cosas que haría para conquistar al pelirrojo.

Ir al cine con él.

Sacarle plática con temas que le gusten.

Obsequiarle (casualmente) sus chocolates favoritos.

Ofrecerle un refresco al acercarse a él.

Despertar celos en él.

Recomendarle un libro que le podría gustar.

Esas ideas se dividían en dos resultados:

O fracasaban totalmente, únicamente acompañadas de la deprimente palabra "amigos". O en agradecimientos y amabilidad.

Y también acompañadas de la palabra "amigos".

¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo, o incluso ciego?

Siempre que estaba con él sonreía al punto en que se auto consideraba escalofriante, le prestaba toda su atención y sin falta estaba pendiente de él, incluso cuando no tenía intención de ser atenta, seguía siéndolo.

Supo por sus amigos que él había intento buscarla aquel día, pero claramente no lo consiguió. Ella apagó su teléfono y se fue a casa de sus padres, y también, pidió a sus familiares que, si alguien llegaba a preguntar por ella, dijeran que no sabían nada.

Y los siguientes días, por casualidad no lo vio, sobre todo porque, con los exámenes encima de ella, su rutina consistía en ir a clases y de inmediato volver a su departamento compartido para estudiar, dormir a lo mucho cinco horas, y de nuevo a clases.

Ah… la vida universitaria es tan bella…

— Miyako — sus sentidos se paralizaron al igual que su cuerpo en el instante en que reconoció esa voz. Apartó sus ojos de la pantalla del celular y miró al muchacho de pie frente a ella, quien aparentemente había corrido para hablarle puesto que su respiración se tornaba levemente agitada.

Vaya…

Sus ojos oscuros estaban serios.

Demasiado.

— Hola… — respondió en un murmullo. Dios. ¿Por qué él lucía molesto? No es como si la última vez que se vieron ella haya dicho algo grosero o impertinente. Incluso cuando le ofreció llevarla de regreso, declinó la oferta con educación — Koushiro… ¿Por qué te ves tan… irritado… frustrado?

— Eso se debe a que lo estoy — dijo caminando pausadamente hacia su persona — He querido hablar contigo desde hace días pero no logro localizarte en ningún lugar. ¿Me estás evitando?

— No realmente. Estamos en exámenes.

— Escucha, Miyako. Yo… no comprendo, pero en verdad quiero saber por qué luces tan triste.

— Yo no… no luzco triste, es solo cansancio, y no te estoy mintiendo.

 _Mayday._

Quería irse de ahí.

— No es solo eso. Estoy seguro de ello.

— Según tú… ¿Cuál es la teoría? — preguntó cruzando los brazos.

— Ni siquiera he podido dormir. Y no precisamente por los exámenes — él avanzó un paso más cerca — De un tiempo para acá me habitué a tenerte cerca de mí, y ese día… verte triste no me permitió concentrarme, y ahora… apenas te vi quería hablar contigo.

Desearía que su corazón dejase de latir tan fuerte así quizá podría escuchar claramente lo que Koushiro le estaba diciendo, pero no, justo cuando más necesita silencio en su vida es cuando a todo su organismo se le ocurre funcionar ruidosamente.

— Incluso le pedí consejo a Mimi, pero ella terminó regañándome, así que fui con Sora… Y me sentí un niño de kínder, por poco y tiene que explicarme con dibujos… yo entiendo a qué se debe mi comportamiento… en relación contigo…

Ella seguía mirándolo, inclusive creía que lo estaba intimidando.

Lucía tan adorable con la vergüenza pintando en sus facciones.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál fue tú conclusión? — una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro al momento de decir esas palabras.

— No quiero que te alejes de mí — confesó dando el último paso que los separaba — Me gustas, Miyako — sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven y la apretó contra su cuerpo — Discúlpame por hacerte esperar…

— Realmente… — suspiró enterrando su rostro en el pecho contrario — debí tatuármelo en la frente.

— Hubiese sido una señal muy apropiada para mí.

— Yo creo que sí — habló soltando una risa.

— Ahora es mi turno de conquistarte a ti.

— Pero, Koushiro…

— Ya, déjame. Quiero hacerlo o los chicos me harán bromas por el resto de mi vida.

A los lejos un cierto grupo de universitarios los observaban, otros lo grababan y otros se cobraban dinero entre sí.

— Me debes veinte dólares, Daisuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Takeru? Sora le dio un empujón demasiado obvio. Eso es trampa.

— Entonces, dámelos a mí. Yo dije que ellos estarían juntos antes de que terminen los exámenes.

— No, Mimi. Tú dijiste que estarían juntos antes de tu examen del jueves. Hoy es miércoles.

— Tú ni siquiera apostaste nada, Yamato.

— Yo sí aposté. Que ustedes no se dieran cuenta no es mi problema. Y todos me deben quince dólares cada uno. Yo dije que ninguna de sus apuestas funcionaría y que Koushiro iba a necesitar que alguno de nosotros le dibujara los sentimientos de Miyako.

— ¿Cuándo apostaste todo eso, ah? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

— Como ustedes estaban seguros de que ganarían, accedieron sin considerar lo que yo estaba apostando. Así que tú y los demás me deben dinero, Taichi.

Los antiguos elegidos no notaron las señales obvias que apuntaban a su derrota.

* * *

 **Pues… eso fue todo.**


End file.
